


Under the Stars

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon (mentioned), Blossoming Romance, Camping, Extended Marauders Group, F/M, Fralice (mentioned), Group Bonding, Hiking, Jily (blossoming), Marauders' Era, Picnics, Singing, Summer, camp fire, friendships, pre-Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: James and Sirius organise a camping trip for their friend group from school. The last chance to let off steam before they begin their last year at Hogwarts.Lily was invited, if it wasn't for the fact her best and closest friends were going she would have passed on the trip. Spending a week of her holidays around James Potter was not her idea of fun... but maybe time could change that?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bergerac125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergerac125/gifts).



> Thank you to my amazing Beta's and soundboards.
> 
> [Merawlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merawlee/pseuds/Merawlee), sorry about that misunderstanding near the end there love. 
> 
> [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/pseuds/Slytherinsheadbitch91) and [captaindkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk) you two are superstars for the way you put up with me, I still don't know how you do it.. but you do and I love you for it!

The redhead awoke with a groan at the brightness of the sunlight streaming in through her window.  _ Why did I not draw my curtains last night? _ Lily mentally berated herself as she screwed up her eyes while sitting up. Hearing movement from down the hall, she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was nearly 9 am. How she had slept for so long she had no idea, but at least she felt better for it. She got out of bed, wrapped herself in her dressing gown, and she padded downstairs to get some breakfast.

“Morning.” Lily’s mother smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “How are you love?”

“Wow,” came a curt voice from the table. “If that had been me you wouldn’t have been so nice mum!”

“Good morning mother, and Petunia,” Lily said as she kissed the former on the cheek. “I am okay, how are you?”

“Good, sit down and I’ll put some toast in for you.” Mrs Evans smiled. “Tuney dear, don’t be so mean.”

“Fine,” Petunia huffed, getting to her feet and walking out of the room, ignoring Lily altogether. But that wasn’t new. Things had changed between the sisters seven years ago when Lily had left For Hogwarts, and thus leaving Petunia behind at home.

“I wish she’d give up,” Lily whispered, more to herself than anyone.

“What’s that dear?” Mrs Evans asked.

“Oh nothing,” Lily said, getting back to her feet as her toast popped up. “Have you remembered that I am going camping with some of my school friends for a week today?”

“Yes dear,” Mrs Evans nodded, waving her daughter away. “The rest of the things you needed are on the dining room table ready to pack.” She added as she handed Lily her hot buttered toast and the cup of tea she had never asked for.

“Thanks! You’re a star.”

 

Once she had eaten, Lily grabbed the things her mother had mentioned from the table before going to finish packing her bags. She was insanely excited about this trip. Getting to spend a week with her friends, all the people she loved and missed when not at Hogwarts... and  _ Potter _ . She would be happier if he wasn't going, but how could she have said no? She wasn’t going to let him ruin things, not if she could help it. There would a big enough group to make sure that she wouldn’t be left alone with him for too long. She would survive it.

As she was finishing her packing she heard a familiar cough in her doorway. Looking up, she saw her sister’s sneer. “Please tell me they aren’t coming here to meet you?”

“No,” Lily said. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to see any of them.” She hated that things had got this strained between them. Lily missed the relationship she used to have with Petunia. She still hoped, in vain, that they would one day get back to that. Maybe once they weren’t under the same roof. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

“Good,” Petunia near enough sang as a smile spread across her face. “Anyway I am off out. Seeing Vernon.”

“Bye!” Lily called to her sister’s back as she watched her head downstairs.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, after lots of checking and fussing, Lily was out the door. Backpack on her back, her handbag slung over her shoulder, she headed for the bus into town to meet Marlene.

She was too engrossed in her book to see that she was nearly at the station. Marlene’s blonde hair was bobbing nearer in the crowd. If it wasn’t for her just hearing her name called, Lily would have been back on a round trip home again. She ignored the tutting from the people behind her as she made a beeline for her best friend's open arms.

“Hey!” Marlene said as she enveloped the redhead in a hug. “How was home?”

“Oh, you know.” Lily shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it while she was away and supposed to be enjoying herself. “I am so looking forward to the next few days!”

“Me too!” Marlene agreed, taking hold of Lily’s hand and dragging her in the direction of her home. “Come on, or we will be late for the portkey,” Marlene said, lowering her voice at the last bit seeing as they were surrounded by Muggles.

“Slow down a little?” Lily gasped, “Or I won’t be able to breathe by the time we get there.” She moaned, tugging on Marlene’s arm. Sometimes, Lily wished that Marlene would remember Lily didn't have her height or legs; which meant that she was slower.

“Sorry,” Marlene mumbled as she slowed down a little. “We’re almost there,” she added as she began to mutter “‘an old stuffed toy dog’ he said, 'it would be around the fountain' he said. So where the bloody hell is it?!”

Lily looked around them, now that they had stopped moving, for what Marlene had mentioned. Before she had much of a chance she heard a “Aha,” from Marlene. “Over here Lil!. Quick!”

Marlene was standing in front of a tattered old stuffed dog, something a child could have dropped. It was glowing blue. Before she knew what was happening Marlene had grabbed hold of her hand and hissed, “grab the dog” as she took hold of it herself.

Within seconds of taking hold of the dog’s ear, Lily felt a pulling sensation at the back of her neck. It was as if someone had embedded a hook in there, and pulled. She was yanked off her feet with a scream. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was on the ground. She opened her eyes, and looked around herself. They were in the middle of nowhere with two large tents beside them. She leant over to her side and coughed, dizzy from the travel. Marlene was chuckling away beside her.

“You never get used to that feeling,” She said, pushing herself to her feet and holding out her hands to help Lily up.

“I’ll be happier if I never have to do that again, thank you,” Lily said. She didn’t want the chance to get used to it at all.

Marlene shook her head, not wanting to remind her that they had to repeat the process to get back. Instead, she grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled her into one of the tents. Lily looked around her, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. With all the magic that she had learnt she couldn’t fathom how this was possible. How was this tent the size of her family home? How was that possible? “Uh, Mim...” Lily tugged on her friends hand. “It’s bigger on the inside. How is this possible?”

“It’s a wizards tent,” Marlene explained. “Charmed to be bigger than it is.” Another girl walked towards them from the depths of the tent.

 

“Hey girls!” Mary smiled. “How’s your summers been?” she asked, completely oblivious to the fact she was interrupting.

“Hi Mary, it was good thanks. How was yours?” Marlene smiled at Mary before turning back to the Lily. Still clutching at her wrist. “Lily, were you expecting tiny muggle tents?”

“I was,” Lily said. Nodding her head as she felt the blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. “Which, thinking about it, was rather stupid of me.”

“No,” Mary said kindly as she sat down in the large space in the middle of the tent and patted the ground beside her. “You’ve never been camping with wizards. You weren't to know.”

“But I should have guessed it wouldn’t be the same,” Lily said, tears of frustration at herself streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey!” Marlene and Mary said together, enveloping Lily in hugs from either side. “No tears missy! We’re here to enjoy ourselves.”

“Knock knock,” came a familiar voice from outside. A voice that could only belong to one person. James Potter. Lily groaned as she wiped her eyes. “Could he not let us have five minutes?!” she hissed to the others.

Mary got to her feet and headed to the tent entrance. “What can we do for you?”

“Did I see that Lily had turned up?” he asked, still outside.

“What is it to you if she has?” Mary said, keeping James at bay for which Lily was beyond grateful. She claimed the bed beside Marlene’s and began unpacking her essentials to give her an excuse not to see or talk to him. Or at least not yet.

“I wanted to say ‘Hi’” James’s voice was beginning to falter as he knew he wasn’t going to be allowed in. “I guess I’ll see her later.”

Mary returned to the other girls. “Lily what have you done to him?”

“Nothing.”

“You clearly have,” Marlene agreed with Mary.

“I honestly haven’t,” Lily whined. “Or nothing I can think of… why? What have I apparently done?”

“He’s never been like this over a girl before… yet he has been besotted with you for years… and despite Sirius begging him, he won’t look at another girl,” Marlene said.

“And how do you know that?” Lily demanded.

“Um…” Marlene shifted uncomfortably. “I overheard them one night.” Her face turning red making her lie even more obvious.

“Marlene Isabelle McKinnon. Spill!” Lily demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I…” Marlene looked over at Mary for help who just shook her head. “Fine, I’ve been on a few dates with Sirius,” she blurted out under the glare of her best friend. That glare could rival the strongest veritaserum where Marlene was concerned. She felt sorry for whatever man or boy upon whom that would ever be turned on. That was probably why Lily had been made a prefect in their fifth year.

“YOU WHAT?!” Lily screeched. “Why?”

“I like him,” Marlene offered in a small voice. “I’m sorry Lil, but I do…. And James isn’t so bad... Not really.”

“I can’t listen to this,” Lily said. She picked up her bag and headed outside.

“Lily wait!” she heard Mary call, trying to follow her, but she was too quick for her.

Not looking where she was going Lily all but bumped into someone. She looked up and her heart sank.  _ Of course, of all the people I could bump into right now… it had to be him _ . “Hi Sirius,” she said smiling, “How are you?”

“Good.” Sirius smiled. “You?”

“I’m okay,” she lied.

“You sure?” Sirius said, smiling at her. “I could have sworn I heard a scream coming from your tent…”

“Oh, that was nothing,” Lily waved him off. “Where are the other guys?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“In the tent,” he said, waving his hand behind him, a gleam in his eye. “Why, miss Evans, are you looking for anyone in particular? Perhaps a messy black haired pureblood?”

“No,” Lily said, her voice high-pitched.  _ What was it with everyone and their fixation on her and Potter? _ “I just wanted some air,” she said, hoping her lie wasn’t as obvious to him as it sounded to her.

“Okay…” he said. “I’ll leave you to it.”

With that, he left her. She was glad to be alone with her thoughts. It was what she needed right now.

So Marlene had decided, in her infinite wisdom, that Sirius Black was a good choice of boyfriend. With that she had found out more about James… everyone seemed to think her and James were a good idea.  _ Can they see a different person than I see when I look at him? Maybe he’s not as immature? Maybe he has finally grown up? Maybe after this week she will see James how everyone else does.  _ Maybe this was a good idea after all.

With this thought in mind, and a positive outlook, she headed back to the tent. As she entered it she called. “Mim?” Not being able to see either of the girls.

“Over here,” came her voice from towards the back of the tent.

Lily headed towards her friends voice. “I’m sorry Mim, I overreacted. It was just a shock is all. I didn’t even know that you  _ liked _ him.”

“It’s fine,” Marlene said, opening her arms for a hug. Lily stepped into her friend’s embrace, glad that she wasn’t being held accountable for her outburst.

“So what are the actual plans?” Lily asked as Marlene let her go. “And are any of the other girls coming?”

“We’re waiting on Alice and Frank, and Dorcas.” Mary smiled. “They’re all coming together by portkey at half past five.” Mary looked at her watch. “They should be arriving any moment now.”

At that moment there was a commotion outside. “And there they are,” Marlene said.

“Come on.” Mary said, heading for the tent entrance. 

Lily and Marlene slowly followed. Marlene burst into laughter. Alice, Frank and Dorcas, were on the ground, legs wrapped together. It was a funny sight to behold. The high-pitched squeak of the latter could be heard over everything. “Ouch. Get off me. That is my hair, Frank!”

The girls weren’t the only ones to come and see what all the fuss was about. Around the entrance to the guys’ tent were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily and Remus both rushed forward to help the others detangle themselves and get to their feet. Once the three of them were all on their feet, the others surged towards them, and they all had a massive group hug. The three newcomers went to put their stuff in the tents as Sirius said “back here, ten minutes. Let’s get this party started!”

Lily groaned to herself. “That better not include alcohol.”

Ten minutes later they were sitting around in a circle. A large picnic blanket laid beneath them with three wicker baskets behind James.

“So how has everyone’s summer been so far?” James asked, looking around the group.

There were murmurs of “good” circle around.

“Nothing interesting happened?” Sirius moaned. “Well we need to change that… don’t we JP?”

“Definitely,” James agreed. “First things first though. Food!” James put the three baskets in the middle of the group, opening each of them up he added “don’t just sit there, tuck in!”

The rest of the group got up and started grabbing food and drinks from the baskets. Lily stayed back, waiting until there was some room for her. James saw her sitting back and thought he would take his chance.

“Hey there,” he said as he settled himself beside her. “You’re not hungry?”

“Not really,” Lily shrugged, she figured there was no harm in being nice to him.  _ Let’s see if I can see the side to him that everyone else seems to see. _ “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. He wasn’t going to admit that he was holding back only because she was.

“They look like bees around a honey pot,” Lily murmured, more to herself than anyone.

“What?” James said, his features twisted into a confused look.

Lily shook her head forgetting that he didn’t know muggle expressions. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay,” James said, smoothing out his features. “I’m glad you did come along. I was worried you wouldn’t.”

Lily turned her head to look at James who suddenly found the grass rather interesting. “Why wouldn’t I come?” she asked, curious about any reason that would make her not want to come. Yes, she had been reluctant when she had known he would be there. But she had decided that time away from Petunia and with her friends outside of school was going to be fun. Enough fun that deal with James.

“Because you knew I was going to be here,” he suggested, still looking at the grass, running his fingers through it. “And I know I am not your favourite person.”

“Oh James!” Lily sighed. “I don’t hate you, you know that right?”

“You don’t?” he said, lifting his eyes up to search her face.

“Of course I don’t,” she smiled. Putting her hand over his to still it. “I just think you need to grow up a bit is all.”

At this a broad, toothy grin spread across James’ face. He could grow up, if that’s all it would take then that is what he would do. He would show her over this week. It was possible. Maybe by the end of this he would have a date with the best girl on the planet sorted.

“What’s made you so happy bud?” Sirius asked as he returned with a loaded plate.

“Nothing,” James replied, smiling at Lily and turning his hand over to gently squeeze hers. “Go get some food before it all goes,” he suggested to her.

Lily headed over to the space around the baskets to get herself some food leaving the boys alone.

Once they were all settled and eating, they separated off into smaller groups, chatting amongst themselves. Lily couldn’t help looking over at James. Something had changed between them in that moment, he was different, kinder, more caring. It was nice. She couldn’t help remembering the look in his eyes and that smile. She hoped to see that more often, what that meant was happening she had no idea. She didn’t even know how to feel about it.

Once they had emptied the baskets and finished chatting they all headed to the tents. Once in their pyjamas, the girls sat around the fire that Mary had conjured in a jar, and had a long catch up about their summers.

The others were happy to hear Lily tell them that, as far as she was aware, Snape wasn’t stalking her while at home like he did in Hogwarts. Which, when he knew where she lived, and her favourite hang out spots in Cokeworth, was a miracle.

Marlene told all the others about her and Sirius. How they’d been on a few dates, and that other than that she hadn’t done much other than lounge around at home.

Alice told them all how she’d spent half the time at home with her parents and the other half with Frank and his parents.

Mary and Dorcas had no real news to relay, just that they had been looking forward to this camping trip while they were home.

Lily stretched and yawned, just about ready for her bed, which caused the others to follow suit. “Time for bed,” she said, looking at her watch she was amazed that it was half past midnight.

They each settled down into their own beds and fell asleep.


	2. Day Two

The next morning, they awoke to the banging of pots at their tent’s entrance. “Ugh,” Marlene moaned as she stretched. “Who is making such a racket at this time in the morning?” Being nearest she got up and went to look. Her posture and expression changing as she shrieked “Sirius!” as she was pulled outside in her pyjamas into a bear hug. “Let me go! And shut the hell up you’ll wake everyone up.”

“That’s the idea silly.”

With that Marlene came back into the tent. “Looks like the boys aren’t letting us have a lie in,” Marlene muttered as she flopped back down on her bed pulling her backpack towards her and grabbing clothes out of it.

“Did you really expect them to?” Alice asked with a giggle. “You know what they are like!”

“I guess,” she sighed as she begun changing.

The others all got changed too and, once dressed, they headed out of the tent.

“Morning,” Remus said to Lily as she walked over to the group. “Did you sleep well?”

“It was okay,” Lily smiled. “You?”

“Once James and Sirius finally shut up yes.”

“What time was that?”

“No idea,” he replied, stifling a yawn. “Come on, before they ruin all the options for breakfast.”

Lily was astounded to see so many options, hot and cold breakfast alike. To be on the safe side, and because she wasn’t all that hungry, she picked up an apple. She went and sat herself on the ground a little away from the group. She watched all her friends as she bit into her apple. It was really nice to see them all enjoying themselves, they all needed it before heading back to school. From what she had heard the final year was tough. And who knew when after that they would all have chance to hang out and relax again?

Once they had got through breakfast Frank called out to everyone, “Get your walking shoes on we’re going for a hike!”

There was a collective groan, but they all headed back to the tents and did as they were told. Lily sidled up to Marlene and whispered. “Maybe James isn’t as awful as I have always thought.”

“What?” Marlene squealed. “Are you serious?”

“Shh!” Lily said, linking arms with her best friend as they headed back to the others. “I still don’t think I’d date him — or not yet at least.”

“Just give it time,” Marlene sang as they re-joined the group and Sirius sidled up to them and pecked Marlene on the cheek. Lily knew this was her cue to leave, so she extracted her arm from Marlene’s and gave them some space.

“Well come on,” James called. “We’re wasting daylight!”

“It’s summer James! There're tons of sunlight.”

“Fine, but I’m bored,” he moaned. “Hurry up Peter!”

“I’m here!” Peter called, slightly short of breath as he jogged from the tent to the group.

They had been hiking for hours and Lily was beginning to get hungry, as well as tired. She didn’t want to complain and be seen as a weak girl though. She figured they would soon stop for lunch, well she hoped. With a burst of energy she caught up to Marlene and pulled her aside, “please tell me they brought food with them.” She hissed at her friends, eyeing the boys up front leading them all Merlin knew where.

“Of course they did.” Marlene nodded, “or if they didn’t they will need to run. I’m starving!”

They laughed and caught up with the others. A mere ten minutes later James called out, “here seems a good spot. We should stop for lunch!”

They all stood and sat around in the clearing James had pointed out, it was flat and there were plenty of trees to provide shade, and even some tree stumps that they could use as seats.

As everyone settled down the only remaining space was between Marlene and James, Lily reluctantly walked over and settled herself down. Okay so he wasn’t as bad as she had always though, he was still obnoxious and insufferable at times, but he had his good moments Lily mused, as she sat down, and he smiled at her while moving to give her a little more room.

“Are you enjoying yourself Lil?” Marlene asked, while she passed her some food.

“Yeah, this isn’t as awful as I thought it would be,” she replied. “Thank you,” she added as she took the plate of food.

“James can’t take his eyes off you, you know that right?”

Lily sighed, “nothing new there.”

“Oh there is, the look in them is different, softer somehow.” Marlene smiled. “It is good.”

“If you say so Marlene.”

They all ate and chatted, once they had their fill they got up and started back for the campsite. By the time they got back it was late afternoon, the sun was still blazing and Lily wanted nothing more than to lie down.

She had just got to the door of the tent when she felt a gentle tug on her wrist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Remus standing there, “Lil, can I have a word with you a minute?” he asked, in a small voice.

“Sure,” she said, worried about what he wanted to talk to her about.

“How about over here,” he nodded to a space a little further away from the others. This made Lily go paler than ever, really worrying. “Oh Lily, I promise it is nothing bad.”

“Okay,” she said as she followed him, trying to regulate her breathing into a more normal pattern.

He sat down on the grass, and looked up at her until she sat down beside him. “What is it Remus?” she asked, gently as she was still worried there was something wrong.

“I just wanted to check in with you,” he shrugged, “Make sure you’re okay with being here… with certain people.”

“It’s not as bad as I thought, but it is still early on yet,” she smiled. “He’s not bugging me too much, yet,” she added with a laugh.

“That’s good. If he starts tell me and I’ll get him to calm down.”

“How?”

“Oh, I have my ways.”

“Okay,” she smiled. Thankful, not for the first time to be able to class Remus as a friend. She wasn’t sure any of the other guys would offer that. Sirius would just make James worse, and Peter, well he wouldn’t stick up to James for anyone. “Thank you, Remus,” she said as she pushed herself up to her feet and held out her hand for him. “We better be getting back, or they’ll wonder where we are.”


	3. Day Three

Everyone else had gone their separate ways, the couples among the group had gone for a romantic walk alone and the others…. well Merlin knew where they were. Lily was happy to be alone, she grabbed her book out her bag and spread a blanket down on the ground just outside the two tents and laying on her front settled down to read for the afternoon.

Well that was the plan, before a shadow fell across the page she was trying to read. Looking over her shoulder, she was shocked to see the owner of the shadow was none other than James Potter.

“Didn’t you feel like joining the others?” he asked her, still standing there.

“Not really, didn’t you?” she replied. Putting her bookmark back into her book and sitting up.

“No, walking around can be quite boring. Plus being a third or fifth wheel sucks.” James shrugged, “can I join you?”

“Sure.” Lily nodded, as she tucked her legs underneath her to sit cross-legged and to make some room on the blanket for James.

“You know I didn’t think you’d come along to this,” James said as he sat down beside her, keeping a respectable distance between them.

“Why not?”

“Well… because I was coming, and I didn’t think you’d want to have to spend a week with me.”

“I’m not your biggest fan James, but if I can tolerate you at school I figured that a week camping with you and other people would be okay.”

“Well, I’m glad you came, it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I’m glad I came too. You aren’t so bad actually. If you could just stop with some of the pranking and use that brilliant mind of yours for some good once in a while I’d even go as far to call you a friend.”

James’ eyes lit up at her comment. “Really?”

“Yes really,” Lily couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t tend to say things unless I mean them James, you should know this by now.”

James nodded. “If you want to go back to reading you can, I would be happy just to sit here with you.” He smiled. Hoping that didn’t sound too weird.

“Are you sure?” she asked, she didn’t want to be rude, but she enjoyed reading, especially during the summer.

“Perfectly.” He smiled. “I want to you to be happy and comfortable around me, if that means you reading then that is fine by me.”

So Lily sat reading, James was watching. Seeing the way her face changed as she read, how she worried her bottom lip at times, or her face broke into a smile, or she started laughing her mouth open like she didn’t have a care in the world. Seeing her like this made his heart soar, his infatuation with her was more than a silly schoolboy crush, he knew that now. He just needed to find a way to show her.

They had been sitting there for an hour and a half, and the sun was hot. “Lily,” James said tentatively. “Do you want something to eat or drink?”

Lily raised her eyes from her book to him. “I would love some water please?” she said, a small smile spreading across her face. He was being really sweet. “I’m not hungry though, so I will pass on food.”

“Water it is,” he said, getting up to go get them both some water and some food for himself.

When he returned Lily was back to laying down, this time she was on her side, propped up on her elbow with the book on the blanket in front of her.

“Here you go,” he said, passing her the water as he sat back down.

“Thanks,” she said. Forgetting her book as she uncapped the water and took a long drink of it.

“So…” James started in an uncharacteristically small voice. “Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?”

Lily looked over at James, her eyes carefully moved over his face, James didn’t do small talk, or at least not with her, so she was looking for the laughter, the key to what was happening. When she couldn’t find any hint of laughter she answered, “Actually yes I am.”

“Really?” James asked, his mouth dropped into an O shape.  _ Was he really that shocked? He’s spent the last five years joking that I am a swot.  _ Lily couldn’t help but laugh aloud at the irony at play.

“Yes really,” she nodded, “Things at home aren’t great… they haven’t been for a while,” she added, immediately feeling stupid for admitting that in front of him.

James’s face fell at her admission, things not being good at home is never nice. Not that he had first-hand experience, but he’d seen how things were for Sirius, it was the reason his best friend was now living with him and his parents. “Want to talk about it?” he offered, he wasn’t being nosey, he genuinely cared, he wanted her to be happy.

“Oh no,” Lily shook her head, her cheeks turning a red to rival her hair. “It nothing I can’t handle. How about you. Are you looking forward to getting back?”

“Yes, and no,” James answered with a sigh. “I love it there, but this is the last year, and I want to just turn back time, actually enjoy being there rather than wishing the time away like I used to.”

“Well you could just make the most of this year?” Lily suggested. “Around classes and exams that is.”

“I could…” James said, trailing off as his thoughts turned to how he would want to make the most of the coming year, most of them concerned the redhead in front of him. He suddenly became very interested in the grass to the left of him.

“Do you know what you want to do after school yet?” Lily asked, her thoughts had been turning more and more to this topic lately. She still wasn’t fully set on what she would do, but she had some ideas.

“Yes,” James nodded. “I want to be an Auror,” he said, proudly. “It’s what I have always wanted to do. You?”

“Not yet, I have some ideas but nothing solid.” She smiled, she couldn’t help it. Despite herself she was feeling comfortable around him. She didn’t even want to pick her book back up. She was very happy to carry on talking to him. If only he would come closer to her, or even just look at her.

Before either of them could say any more they were joined by Sirius and Marlene.

“Hey you two,” Sirius said as he flopped down onto the grass beside James with a wide grin on his face.  _ Did he have to look like a cat that got the cream?  _ Lily thought, she didn’t want to know what those two had been up to wherever they had been.

“Where did you go?” James asked, sadly eyeing up his friend. Or Lily thought he looked sad, and wondered why.

“Just for a walk,” Marlene answered first, settling herself down by Lily, who could smell Sirius’s aftershave wafting off her best friend.


	4. Day Four

When the group woke up that morning it was an overcast day, they had no real plans that day, which was good as shortly after they began their breakfast the heavens opened and it began pouring of rain. They all ran into the nearest tent — which happened to be the girls’ tent. Which made Lily happy, she didn’t want to step into the boys tent, she didn’t even want to think about how much of a mess it was. 

 

They settled down in the middle part of the tent, where there was plenty of space to sit around on the ground. Frank and Alice sat cuddled up together as did Sirius and Marlene. The others settled around them. Lily found herself sat between James and Remus. It wasn’t so bad, James was getting easier to deal with as the days went on. She leant herself back onto her hands and looked around the group of people around her. She hoped that this time next summer that they would still be as close, still be able to do things like this. That growing up wouldn’t mean growing apart. 

 

Once they were fully settled Dorcas started talking. “You know, I don’t think we’ve ever fully sat down as a large group like this as much as we have during this trip.” 

“No,” Mary agreed. “I guess we haven’t.” 

“It has been nice.” Frank added, squeezing Alice into his side. “We should do this as often as we can this year.” 

“Yes.” Everyone, including Lily, agreed. 

“Well that’s around quidditch practice right?” James asked. “And prefect duties” he added, looking over at Lily and smiling. 

“Of course,” Frank nodded. “We’d never leave you guys out.” 

 

They spent the morning just chatting and being half asleep. It hadn’t stopped raining, if anything it had ended up raining even harder. Lily was beginning to get cold, she needed her blanket off her bed, but wasn’t sure if getting up and getting it was a good idea.  

 

It was mid-afternoon and way past lunchtime when they decided moving and getting food was a good idea. They peeked outside and the rain had stopped, for how long no one was sure. The boys were adamant that they risk it and move outside, none of the girls were so sure, they left them to it and stayed in the semi warm tent. 

 

With the boys gone Lily got up and pulled her backpack on her bed, and searched for her warm cardigan to put on over her jeans and t-shirt. They boys came back into the tent thirty minutes later with trays of hot food and rain in their hair. “It started raining again, just as we were done.” James whined as they sat down. 

Each of the girls grabbed a towel before they grouped together again. Chucking their towels to one of the guys, so they didn’t drip rainwater everywhere. Lily dropped hers onto James’s lap before sitting down beside him again. Closer this time. She heard him whisper “at least he isn’t shaking himself dry” to Remus. She sat there looking between the two of them, a puzzled look on her face. 

“It’s an inside joke concerning Sirius is all.” Remus said, leaning into Lily. 

“Okay,” Lily nodded, her face smoothing out. 

  
  


“Can you remember the time…” Alice started saying as they all finished eating. 

“Really Ally,” Frank smiled. “Are we going to reminisce now… like old people.” 

“Yes and no.” 

“Go on Alice.” Dorcas urged. 

“I suddenly remembered about the time in first year when some people,” she looked at James and Sirius “decided to take a dip in the black lake.” 

“What you mean when they did it in December?” Marlene asked. 

“Yeah, they came out blue!” Peter said

“They ended up in the Hospital Wing for three days,” Remus added. “Madam <name> was not pleased.” 

“Called up stupid, brainless idiots.” James said. “Wasn’t the first or last time she said that to us.” He shrugged. 

“It was fun though.” Sirius said. A grin on his face. 

“Definitely.” 

“Still doesn’t sound like it was a very sensible thing though.” Lily said. 

“Fun isn’t supposed to be sensible Lily.” James said, he nudged her with his shoulder. 

“You still need to be safe!” 

“Lil, cut the prefect mode.” Marlene warned in a friendly tone. 


	5. Day Five

When they awoke it had been rather cloudy, which meant that the teenagers had kept to the tents rather than moving further afield. None of them wanted to be caught in the rain and get drenched. When the sun finally made an appearance they cheered. Mary then called out to the others. “Does anyone fancy going swimming? I saw a lake not far from here the other day!”

Everyone agreed, Lily was unsure, swimming was something she enjoyed, but she hadn’t done any in so long. She was thankful that her mum had thought to tell her to pack her swimming costume just in case.

Lily and the other girls headed back into their tent and put the swimming costumes on underneath their clothes. Grabbed whatever they needed and headed back out to the others. The boys were all still there, it was as if they hadn’t moved. Though seeing as they had all changed into shorts, or different ones, from what Lily could see they clearly had.

They set off, following Mary and Dorcas, to this lake. Once they had arrived some of the boys, mainly James and Sirius and Frank, immediately pulled off their t-shirts and jumped in.

The others were a little more reluctant to just jump in. “Come on you lot!” Sirius called. “It’s lovely in here.” He flicked water up at them, getting Marlene’s ankles wet in the process. She proceeded to stare daggers at him. “Come on babe!” he whined. “Don’t make me come get you?”

Whilst he was doing this Alice and Mary had both stripped down to their costumes and jumped in. Giggling they swam a little towards the middle of the lake. “They’re right, it’s lovely and warm,” they called out, urging the others to join them. One by one the others removed excess clothes and jumped in. They were all having fun. The last two left on dry land were Marlene and Lily. When Sirius got started getting out Marlene knew her time was up, so she started taking the outer layer of clothes off, she looked at lily, “you coming in?”

“No, someone needs to keep an eye on this lot,” she said, waving her hands to the scattered bags and clothes around them. “Maybe later,” she nodded. “Go! Before he does drag you in.”

By this time Sirius had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around Marlene’s waist. With a gentle pull they jumped in, hand in hand.

Lily sat on the shore of the lake and watched all her friends having fun. She wondered if they had ever done this down at the Black Lake, she knew some students had over the years. Somehow she managed to ignore her friends pleas for her to join them for almost forty-five minutes. It would have been a lot longer if James hadn’t got out of the water and made his way over to her.

He sat down beside her, dripping water all over the ground around him. “Come on, join in. Have fun,” he said to her, his eyes wide and pleading with her,

“I’m okay here,” she shrugged. “Someone needs to look after all this stuff,” she added, repeating what she said to Marlene earlier.

He turned to face her and looked her straight in the eye. “Lily, the stuff will be fine. Come and have some fun, please? I feel bad you just sitting up here alone.”

“Well,” Lily said, with a coy smile. “You could always stay up here with me.” Her cheeks began to warm, she couldn’t believe she had just said that. “I’m sorry!” she blurted out. “Go on, have fun.”

“Not until you come in too,” he sat back on his heels arms folded across his chest. “I mean it, I’m not moving till you promise you’ll join me.”

Lily sighed, and began unbuttoning her dungarees which she had on over her costume. She stood up and stepped out of them. Kicked her shoes off. She then looked down at James, who was sitting there wide-eyed and staring at Lily like she was the only person in the world. “Come on then Potter,” she huffed as she headed to the edge of the lake.

James collected himself and got up and ran to her, pushing her in with him. By the time they were fully submerged his arms were around her waist, and she was laughing and smiling, and didn’t want him to move. “That’s much better now,” he whispered into her ear, a smile plastered across his face.

Marlene swam over and grabbed Lily’s wrist, pulling her to safety out of James’s arms, or that was what she thought she was doing. The girls swam off and James couldn’t help but tread water and watch Lily go. She was magnificent.

“Earth to James,” Sirius waved his hand in front of James face, breaking his view of Lily. “What is up with you? She doesn’t like you… she’s made that clear.” Sirius shook his head. “You need to move on my friend.”

“Maybe that’s where you’re wrong. Give me time. This will work,” James said with a knowing smile on his face.

“It’s your funeral bud.”


	6. Day Six

It was their last night camping out, everyone had been having so much fun, no one — including Lily — wanted this time to end, not even now. The end of the week signalled the start of their seventh year, that they were closer to becoming adults and being thrown out into the wide world.

Lily had spent the dying hours of the sunlight packing. To make sure she was ready to head home in the morning, the only things left out were those she needed that night. Just as she was finishing, she could smell burning, like a fire had been lit. At the same instance Dorcas poked her head through the entrance to the tent. “Come on Lil,” she said. “You’re going to miss it if you aren’t careful.”

“Miss what?” She asked.

“Just come on!”

Lily sighed, looked at her bag and figured she couldn’t do anything else to it till tomorrow anyway.  She pulled the drawstring tight and stowed it back under her camp bed and headed out to where everyone else was.

She was greeted by an impressive camp fire. All her friends were huddled around it, paired or grouped off, sitting on old logs that had been repurposed as seats. She looked around the group and saw that the only space was next to James. Before this trip she would have despised the idea of sitting that close to him, now she really didn’t mind in the slightest.

As she went and sat down, she smiled over at Marlene, who was the other side of Sirius. “So why exactly are we all sitting around a fire?” she asked, of everyone. Not really seeing the point.

“Because it’s fun?” Peter offered.

“Because it is our last night here, and we wanted to have fun and let our hair down before we head home,” James said, matter of factly, like it was a silly thing for her to ask.

“Okay,” she sighed, not sure if she would enjoy James’s idea of ‘letting our hair down’ their ideas of fun had always been vastly different. Her heart soared, though, when Sirius pulled out his guitar, from Merlin knew where, and started gently strumming his fingers over the strings checking that it was in tune.

“How about we have a sing-along?” he called out, the smile on his face clear in his voice.

“Yes,” everyone chorused, Lily just nodded her head. “What should we sing?”

“What does everyone know?” Sirius asked. “I can play quite a lot of songs, mainly muggle stuff Lily, so you’ll be okay,” he added, smiling across James at her. She doubted he would know the kind of muggle music she knew and liked. She also wasn’t so fussed on singing, it was something she liked, but not something she was prepared to do alone, which is what would happen.

Three hours later they were all sitting around the dying flames singing along to song after song, it was more fun than any of them expected, this whole week had been filled with fun and surprises. It made them all ready to enjoy their last year and make the most of their time together, before they went their separate ways into the wide world, but they knew deep down that they would never fully be apart, their bonds were too strong.

Lily looked around at her friends, feeling her eyes getting heavy with how tired she was beginning to feel. She stretched her arms above her head and stood up. “I’m calling it a night, I’m so tired.”

“Don’t go… not yet… please?” James said in a whisper loud enough for only Lily to hear, holding onto her wrist gently.

“Why not?” Lily asked, stopping from walking away.

“I don’t want you to?” he replied, hopeful that it was enough to make her stay.

“I’ll fall asleep sat here if I don’t,” she said, “and that wouldn’t be a good thing.”

“Could you honestly fall asleep with this racket?” he asked with an uncharacteristically sheepish grin on his face. “And you can fall asleep on me, I wouldn’t mind,” he added.

“Half an hour more.” Lily sighed, sitting back down beside him. Swearing he would be the death of her, but smiling anyway, completely comfortable around him. Though she would never let anyone know this if they asked.

James scooted closer to her and put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, warm from the bonfire. She closed her eyes and smiled as the singing voices of her friends washed over her. She would give anything for time to just stand still as things seemed perfect right now.


	7. Day Seven

When Lily awoke the next day she had no clue how she had got back to her bed, she was still in the clothes from last night, the smell of bonfire still strong around the whole tent. She was still really tired and would have loved to go back to sleep, but she could hear movement around her and knew she had no choice but to get up. So she did, she started packing the last few bits away and helped sort out the rest of the tent. She knew to leave actually packing away the tent to someone that knew what they were doing — she would totally mess it up if she tried, she could just about use a muggle tent, a wizard tent still baffled her.

**

After a good, but tiring, week Lily was glad to finally be back home. To be able to finally sleep in her own bed. She was even happy to see Petunia, which she hadn’t been for a long time. Yes she missed her friends, but she would see them all soon back at Hogwarts. For now, she was going to enjoy her remaining time at home, before the stress of seventh year was thrown at her.

With this she climbed up the stairs, flopped down onto her bed and fell soundly asleep, dreaming of a certain black haired boy she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about.

At least they would all be together again soon, they had to get all their supplies for next year then it is off back to Hogwarts, for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more fics to follow... showing Lily and James' relationship blooming.


End file.
